


How’s your head?

by sapphicsupernova



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Lena/Sam BrOTP - Freeform, One Shot, lena only lets sam take care of her, sam cares about her bff, short sweet to the point, they just love each other ok they’re like sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-04-03 23:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsupernova/pseuds/sapphicsupernova
Summary: Sam helps Lena get home to take care of her after she overworks herself.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	How’s your head?

Lena had managed to overwork herself once again and was forced home by Sam. She had a migraine steadily growing behind her eyes and she didn’t want to move her head. Allowing her friend to take her hole, Lena sat quietly the whole drive, eyes closed with sunglasses on. 

Sam led her up to the penthouse, keeping a steady hand on her back since Lena barely opened her eyes. Even the smallest bit of light caused her head to throb. 

They made it inside, Sam walking Lena directly to her bed, closing curtains as they went. She kept the lights off, having been over enough times to know where she was walking. 

“Go get changed and I’ll get you some pain killers and water,” she whispered, not wanting to hurt her friend any further. 

Lena just grunted in acknowledgment, stripping her work clothes off and pulling her sleep clothes on. She curled up in her bed, pulling the blanket over her face. 

Even hundreds of feet up on the top floor of her building, her ears were sensitive enough now to pick up all of the noises from the street.She hasn’t had a migraine this bad in years. 

Sam returned with the pills and water, nudging the mattress gently with her knee. “Take these and drink up before you sleep, ok?”

The CEO pulled the blanket down just enough to grab the pills, popping them into her mouth and washing them down with the cup of water. Handing the empty glass back, the covers were pulled over her head again. 

Sam wasn’t bothered by Lena’s behavior. She’s helped the other woman through migraines before. Deciding to leave her be, Sam left the room, carefully closing the door behind her. 

She was able to call one of the other moms to pick Ruby up from school and have her stay the night. She could tell this migraine was hitting Lena harder than others, so she wanted to be here for her. 

A few hours later, she ordered herself food, knowing Lena wouldn’t be emerging until morning. 

She grabbed Lena’s laptop and began to do work for LCorp, since she was the CFO. Sam worked until her food showed up and then worked even more after. 

Periodically she would poke her head into Lena’s room, just to check on her and bring more water or another couple pills once an appropriate amount of time passed since the last dose. 

Knowing there was nothing else she could do that night, Sam made her way to the guest room, getting cleaned up and changed into some of the clothes she left there. She sent a goodnight text to Ruby before falling asleep in the guest bed. 

***

The next morning, Sam was up before Lena and got to work making them coffee and breakfast. Lena didn’t have much food in her fridge or cabinets, which Sam would definitely have a talk with her about it. Lena did have enough for a few eggs and toast. 

As she was flipping the last egg, she heard Lena come out from her bedroom, feet shuffling the floor. Turning the stove off, she grabbed a mug and filled it with hot coffee, handing it to Lena. 

“Morning. How’s your head?” Sam asked, serving up the breakfast on two plates. She grabbed a container of grapes from the fridge, popping a few into her mouth. 

“No complaints yet.”

At Lena’s response, Sam let out a laugh and threw a grape at her friend’s face. Lena laughed along with her, taking a sip of the black coffee. 

“Really though, I’m feeling much better. Thank you.”

Sam just nodded, taking a drink of her own, lighter coffee before sliding a plate of food to Lena. 

“Dig in, nerd,” Sam said with a smirk, taking a bite of her own food. 

Chuckling, Lena set her mug down, taking a bite of the eggs. 

She really was happy that she had Sam in her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a little Lena/Sam friend fluff after tonight’s shitshow of a crisis episode. Also I just really wanted Lena to say the line. You know which one.


End file.
